poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Felicity Forte
'''Felicity Forte '''is the daughter of Forte and Cherry Butler. She is the middle child and their only daughter who often appears in Akito and Estelle's adventures. Biography Felicity was born from her parents from a forbidden romance between Maestro Forte and Cherry. Cherry's biological father refuses to let Cherry fall in love with Forte since she is a princess and is to have an arranged marriage. After Felicity's birth, Frank threatens to kill the child, but when he finds he is unable to, he forces Cherry to find Forte in his new banishment and makes her abandon her at the doorstop and never come back. Forte is then forced to raise his daughter all alone for eight years, but soon, Cherry returns and both of them return and run away together, starting their own life together. Felicity is a mostly happy and carefree child, but due to her parents, she usually has a negative outlook on life, but actually remains cheerful. She is also rather easily frightened by things she does not understand usually believes her mother does not love her and even questions if Cherry is even her real mother. Felicity suffers from great social anxiety and does not like crowds that much, so her parents do not enroll her into a school and she is instead home educated most of the time. Felicity's friends include her cousins, her family, Chip Potts, and the daughter of Belle and Adam, Gabrielle (Beauty and the Beast). Felicity usually has a hard time making friends on her own and is too timid and shy to make the first move. She is also known to have a crush on her friend Chip. Trivia *Her full name is Felicity Precious Chantal Forte. Felicity comes from Forte's mother's name and Precious comes from Cherry's biological mother's name and Chantal comes from Forte's niece's name who died very young. *As of Akito and Estelle in Paris, Felicity is a Pokemon trainer. Her Pokemon is Misdreavus who often acts as a moral guardian and mentor for her trainer and a close friend. *Felicity is nice, but sometimes she unintentionally offends someone due to not knowing how to behave socially. *Felicity does not go to school and finds it to be quite overwhelming whenever she is forced to become a student. *Felicity's name means 'happiness', which is odd, considering who her parents are. *Felicity has a confusing vocabulary, she usually replaces certain English words with French ones, she often curses in French too so her cousins purposely don't understand her. *Felicity's worst fear is her mother to stop loving her. Felicity Party Dress.png|Felicity dressed for a party. Can We Open Them, Well, Just One, Oh, Boy!.png|link=Felicity with Chip at Belle and Prince Adam's Christmas party. felicity and her father.png|Felicity and her father Barbie Tells Estelle, Felicity, Kelly, and Eloise the Nutcracker.png|Felicity with her cousins, Kelly, and Barbie to hear about the Nutcracker. Eloise Estelle Felicity All Grown Up_by_zuipatzuteam.png|Eloise, Estelle, and Felicity all grown up. hi little brother.png|Felicity meets her baby brother for the first time. Category:Original characters Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Vampires Category:Immortal characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cousins